The Outpost
by marmalade9
Summary: A tribute reimagining of the story and characters from the Training and The Initiation by the captivating ClubLulu333. The Divergent universe is reset as a futuristic western. Violence and lawlessness compels Everly to leave peaceful Amity for Dauntless. As she is the only female that year, she is sent to the Outpost to train with the lethal Eric.


A just quick note to thank **ClubLulu333** for creating Everly, and of course the disclaimer that all of the original Divergent characters and place names belong to Veronica Roth and not myself. Movie version Eric.

* * *

A fine dust hovers in the air, seeming to pulse jerkily every time metal strikes rock. Jarring sounds rise up from the rock quarry below me. A little like the panic that has started to rise up in my throat.

I am the lone female in this group of apprentice-deputies. The rest of them tower above me, all sneers and snarls and puffed-out chests. Their affected show of strength is a distraction from the apprehension and doubt in their eyes. Or for some, like my neighbor to the left, there is an arrogant assurance that choosing to come here has immediately qualified him for success. He appraises me, and its clear my unimpressive stature is even more proof that he is guaranteed to come out at the top. I stare calmly ahead, though my hands ball into fists as his mouth curls up scornfully.

"Shouldn't you have returned to the farm after delivering the Quarry its horses, girlie?" he spits at me with a forced drawl that many of the actual Dauntless deputies have. His tailored blue coat and silk pocket square are proof that he is as fresh from The Citadel as I was from the Amity zone.

As I learned in school from a young age, civilization as it had been was nearly completely eradicated by nuclear war. Slowly rebuilding after a century, the greater area I lived in was dubbed the New Frontier. From an expansive land of mostly scorched earth, five settlements had been carved out to facilitate rebuilding and exploration of the territory. The intended origins of the settlements had been to preserve peace among those that had survived, and maintain a balanced society that would not implode the way our ancestors' had. Judging how things have things evolved reminds me of a saying I once read in a book from the old times: "The road to Hell is paved in good intentions."

The New Frontier had never been Hell for me, but over time the expansive land had more than a few pockets of ungovernable lawlessness. The No Man's Land that surrounded us provided endless rumors of violent nomads that would kill first and talk later.

Not that the settlements didn't try to give the semblance that order was alive and well.

The Citadel, the self-proclaimed capital, regarded itself as the most civilized and richest of the settlements. Most technology and bigger business were found here, as well as schooling for all Frontier children through the Erudite centre. Those that didn't come into town for school, were expected to follow a strict handbook provided to settlement teachers. Once a year, Erudite examiners would travel grudgingly to the farther out settlements in order to assess the local children.

Law and order was the main business of Candor, a settlement most called The Courthouse. All offenders were rounded up and awaited trial and sentencing here, if their punishment wasn't meted out by the barrel of gun first. That was a big "if". The Courthouse was presided over by Jackie Black-and-White, as he see things one shade or the other, and considered himself the fairest and most just.

Two settlements rejected dealing with threats through violence or sever punishments, and they were considered the safe zones of the New Frontier. It was an unspoken rule that fighting was never take place here.

One was the settlement just off from an old train station. As many hungry nomads used to seek refuge there, this charitable settlement concerned itself with caring selflessly for others. To more polite company it was Abnegation Station, but to many others, who dismissed this way of life as boring and uptight, it was Stiffsville.

The other safe zone had been my home for eighteen years. Amity was one of the few greener areas and the other settlements depended on it for farmland and horses. Although many, mostly Citadel folks, had access to more technically impressive modes of transportation, horses were still in high demand due to the unforgiving terrain. Amity embraced a lifestyle of peace and love, and was mostly left alone due to our importance to trade.

A mostly dried-out river wound around most of New Frontier. A section that abutted the Citadel dropped suddenly into a chasm and neighboring rock quarry. The Quarry was the nickname of the Dauntless settlement. Dauntless was the most sprawling and sometimes difficult to distinguish from No Man's Land. If the Courthouse wrote the law, Dauntless was tasked with enforcing. The majority of the settlement was home to deputies that patrolled in search of criminals, and where those punished worked the quarry. For that reason, it attracted those that fancied themselves fearless thrill-seekers or those gladly looking for a fight. But, overall, those that worked hard were tasked with the defense of the city.

Which was why I was standing here peering down into The Quarry where newly registered Dauntless carried out their apprenticeship.

While those born and raised in their settlements often continued to live there the rest of their days if they were that lucky the Citadel proclaimed that all eighteen-year-old had to officially be documented at The Registry. Once a year, those that had turned eighteen came to the Citadel to mark their official choice of settlement. They would then become apprentices to the occupations that kept each settlement running.

I didn't hate Amity at all, but I never felt like it was where I belonged. As of late, rumors of increased attacks and fights had managed to permeate even Amity's carefree borders. Most of Amity allowed themselves to be slightly concerned and wished the best for the safety of others.

I wanted to take action. I wanted to play some part in protecting especially those that couldn't protect themselves.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that Dauntless was a much more dangerous way of life, and the majority of the newly registered were men. But growing up, my brother had enthralled me with tales of some of the more notorious female gunslingers though I never stopped to wonder how he had learned so much Dauntless lore. A few of these women had even made a name for themselves leading the settlement. Most that led Dauntless did so because they had survived some of the deadliest threats. Respect was hard-won in Dauntless, and such feats garnered not only respect but the honor to lead. Tori the Victorious, had registered with her brother, and then famously shot the group responsible for his death with a single bullet. Britney the Piercer, who was considered a deadly accurate shot. Rumor was she had accidentally shot and killed a young kid and went mad. She was scarcely seen, but around nonetheless.

But even knowing of these women and their success in Dauntless didn't make up for the fact that I was shorter than most, and I had left my settlement for The Registry looking every bit from Amity as I still did now. Dressed in a soft, hand-made dress that billowed around my legs in the dusty wind, I knew I didn't exactly cut an intimidating figure. But my choice was my own, and I was determined to work hard for a place here.

We were being spoken to currently by one of the apprentice trainers, an intense looking deputy named Four. He spoke sternly while giving us the lay of the land, but when his eyes landed on me, they softened with concern. He suddenly shouts at everybody to go get their gear and move along to the training bunkhouse. As I turn to follow, he gently but firmly puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Everly, right?" quirking a heavy eyebrow at me, and I nod. "Just a second. I think we need to go see Max about you being here."

"What? Why? I put Dauntless in the Registry. I came to apprentice!" My voice sounds a little bit higher and more frantic than I would have liked.

"I have no doubt," he says and offers me a small smile. "But usually if we have any women, there are at least a few of them that stick together. You'd be the only one with everyone else in the bunkhouse…" His voice trails off, and I follow his eyes to the group that are currently shoving and smacking each other. They trudge up the path attempting to hoist their gear packs in ways that boast of their brute strength.

His eyes turn back to me and he sighs, "Let's go see Max."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I am standing in a cramped office just outside the entrance to the main Dauntless settlement. My eyes flit across every surface that was either covered in papers or weapons or both. Four is rattling off several points in a grave but hushed tone to Max, one of the main leaders of Dauntless. Max stands across from Four with his arms folded across his chest, alternating between nodding occasionally and chewing on a unlit cigar wedged in the corner of his mouth.

Max was primarily the unofficial top leader of Dauntless for being among those that had out-lived others. Tales of vicious run-ins with outlaws and years of living in harsher times were evidenced by the numerous scars visible on his face and arms. He has been listening to Four without a discernible expression on his face.

Four pauses mid-rant, and Max turns to me and asks, "You signed up to apprentice as a deputy?"

"Yessir, I want to work hard to protect the Frontier," I manage to reply, glad my voice sounds firm and determined.

Max looks at me thoughtfully, and then his face slowly breaks into a wide grin. He tosses the cigar on top of a pile of papers, and walks around to the desk. He rummages around for a minute and then starts scrawling something hastily on a piece of paper. Max rolls up the paper and sticks on the Dauntless seal. He hands me the scroll and a small map.

"I'm sending you to Elite Deputy Training."

Four's face contorts in horror. "You're sending her to The Outpost? This is your solution? It was dangerous enough to keep her in The Quarry, but to train out there with E…"

Max shuts him up with one look. Four puts his hands up and sighs, "Whatever you say. Good Luck, Everly." He whips open the office door, walking out with slightly slumped shoulders, and it snaps shut behind him loudly.

Max then slowly turns back to me and smiles, gesturing for me to follow him out. There's a bag of gear waiting outside. He picks it up and walks over to a nearby corral of horses. I'm still clutching the papers to my chest, as Max secures to the gear to the back of a horse. He hoists me up into the saddle, and gives the horse a little pat.

"You follow this route out to The Outpost. The elite program is about four weeks. No one's volunteered this year to go out there, so I'm sure he'll really appreciate the help. We'll see you when you get back."

I try my best to smile, but find myself feeling a little overwhelmed. According to the map, The Outpost is at the edge of Dauntless, right next to No Man's Land.

Max wishes me a good ride, and I take off.

* * *

After what felt like way over an hour's ride, the sun is beginning to set. The sky is on fire with blazing reds and oranges, and the air feels cool on my skin. The further out I ride though, the dustier the air becomes.

Finally, I spot a small structure by an outcrop of rocks. My horse starts to slow, and I jump down leading towards the building. I don't see anybody, but I do see a couple of hitching posts next to a trough. I bend down to tie up my horse, and when I lift my head, I'm staring straight down the barrel of a gun. I freeze on the spot, immobilized not only by the gun, but by the cold gray gaze behind it.

"Who the fuck are you?" an icy voice says.

I slowly lift the scroll, and push it cautiously towards him. He has yet to lower the gun.

"Everly Carlen… Max sent me here. He said you needed someone for the elite apprenticeship?"

"I don't," he says flatly.

I push the scroll at him a little more. This time, he rips it from my hands, lowering the gun. His eyes scan over the paper quickly, and he looks back at me. He scans me from top to bottom, his eyes narrowing in disgust at my dress. I pull myself to my full height, so that I'm eye-level with the middle button of his leather vest. I lift my eyes and look at his face. There's no need to ask who the fuck he is. All of the Frontier knew of the deadliest shot in Dauntless, their youngest leader, Eric Coulter.

"Fuckin' Amity," he mutters.

He turns on his boot heel, and marches towards the small shack. I'm still standing by the horse, when he turns abruptly back, and barks, "Are you coming, or are you going to stay out here watching the sunset?"

I quickly pull my gear bag off the horse, and hurry behind him. He throws the door open, and gestures for me to put my bag down. He grabs two bedrolls, and tosses one at me.

"We'll sleep outside tonight. Training starts at dawn," and he turns to go back outside. I follow him wordlessly, my eyes on his hulking frame and the gun that had only just been pointed at my face.

For the first time since leaving home this morning, I am truly terrified. I step outside into the now much cooler air, and take a deep breath.

Time to be brave.


End file.
